


Hi, I guess?

by Runnin_Angel



Series: Avengers:Soulmates [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt Clint Barton, I Don't Even Know, Pregnancy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runnin_Angel/pseuds/Runnin_Angel
Summary: Lilac is trying so hard to avoid Clint. She doesn't need a soulmate right now. What she doesn't realise, is that Clint is desperately looking for a 'Victoria Samuelson' not a 'Lilac Dwyer'.





	Hi, I guess?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first soulmate fic. Please don't be too harsh. Hope you enjoy my version of Clint.

I was finding it hard to avoid Clint these days. He had just moved into the tower and now it seemed I was running into him, _everywhere._

 

 

Walking around the corner of the science lab, I tried my hardest to say on a path that had no vents.

"Excuse me, do these vents go all over the place?" I tried asking one of the many Tony Stark interns. It seemed he had an intern for everyone in his tower,  _including the actual interns._

"Yes. Unfortunately, they do. There's no getting away from Barton." A gorgeous girl with bright green hair answered her.

"What? I-I'm not trying to get away from Agent Barton."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Honey, everyone knows you are, including Barton himself. He's feeling rejected, because, well, you haven't actually met him yet."

I sighed. "I know. I just, really, don't want to meet him."

"It'll be okay. Eventually."

I keep on walking in the hallway, trying to find my way to the kitchen. I was hungry and in need of food. Hopefully, Darcy would be there and much needed sweet food and  _coffee. Sweet, glorious coffee!_

 

 

The hallway wasn't crowded at all, which was unusual as it was the Avengers tower. And nobody was never not up. It was suspicious, but I wanted food...so I kept going.

Opening suddenly, the vent above me clattered to the floor and I could only watch in horror as Hawkeye came out of it. I was frozen to the floor and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't move.

_"I'm Clint Barton. Why are you avoiding me? What's your name?"_

_Damn. He just had to say my words._

I got my feet back and started spiriting out of there. He yelled at me then started running after me.

"Wait up!"

I sprinted to the elevator and called out to Jarvis, "Jarvis, open the elevator and close it as soon as I get inside."

"Of Course, Miss."

Reaching the elevator just in time, I jumped inside, and Jarvis closed the door.

Clint started banging on the metal doors. “Wait, please. I just want to talk. What’s your name?”

 _May as well get it over and done with_ , I thought. _Maybe, I’ll tell him a fake name._

“Victoria. Victoria Samuelson”. And then I sent the lift to the kitchens’.

 

 

Clint stood there dumbstruck. That was his soulmate. _That was his soulmate._

“Jarvis, bring the lift back down...please." He gasped out.

Jarvis, sensing this was important replied immediately, “Of course, Sir. Would you like me to let Mr Stark know?”

“No."

“Ok. The lift is coming down now”.

 

* * *

 

I was startled when the lift began to move down.

“Jarvis, what’s going on?” I was kind of frightened, I mean, I didn’t want to face Agent Barton.

“Agent Bartonhas asked for you to return."

_Damn. Now I had to talk to him_

The lift went smoothly back down to the floor that Clint was on.

 

 

As soon as the doors opened, I was smothered in a hug. Then he took a step back and frowned.

“Why are you avoiding me?” He looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

“It’s not you. In general, it's soulmates. I can’t deal with having one right now”.

“Why?” Came the ever-insistent question.

“My mum just found her soulmate and she left our family for him. That’s whose name I used. My real name is Lilac. Lilac Dwyer”. My eye began to fill with tears like they always did when faced with talking about her.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright”. Once again, I found myself smothered in a hug, except this time, I was being carried.

“C’mon, I’ll take you back to my room”.

* * *

** _One Year Later_ **

Lilac laid across the bed, spread out, with Clint cuddling her and her very pregnant stomach in the bed.

_Yes, life was just perfect._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what I need to work on. I'm planning to make a series of the Avengers and their soulmates (because I love the Avengers and soulmates)
> 
> EDIT: OKay, so I looked over this.. and it's sooooo cringy. Like really bad. I'm gonna leave it here but I might end up deleting it anyway.


End file.
